Life of My Own
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Oh how I thought that would be a beautiful death. Mon dieu, did she let me live and learn the hard way. Remy POV. One-shot Songfic. Romy.


A/N: I always loved this song. I was listening to it again today and thought of Remy and Rogue. So this is what I got. Enjoy!

Pairing: Romy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I don't own Remy or Rogue (despite wanting to). I don't own Life of my own by 3 doors down either.

_**Life of my own**_

I chuckled darkly to myself as I stared at the lopsided ceiling fan turning around and around. I had done so many risky things in my life. I wasn't scared to risk everything for money and reputation. I shouldn't be surprised that she was the reason that I wandered even closer to that edge. I would risk the most for her.

_Living risky_

_Never scared_

_Wander closer to the edge_

Rogue. Her name is like a bittersweet wine on a summer day. Before her I never realized there was more to life then money. It was the only thing I truly valued. Then I was pulled into her world, where the things I valued were nothing; where friendship, loyalty, hard work, and love were everything. I thought they were fearless but it wasn't no fear that pushed them as it did me. I had no fear with the risks I took, how could I? I couldn't understand why they kept going, if it wasn't fearlessness. I sighed. Why am I here again?

_Nothing valued_

_Think no fear_

_Always wondering why your here_

I'm here because of her. I don't want to think about it. It hurts to think about it. I don't want to feel the sorrow; I don't want to feel the pain. I can't think of any of it right now.

_Nothing's right and nothing's wrong_

_Nothing ventured_

_Nothing gained_

_Feel no sorrow_

_Feel no pain_

I went after her, pursued her. I flirted shamelessly with her. I caught her attention but she kept me on the outside. I even joined the do-gooders to be closer to her. They were sceptical and I don't blame them in the least. I begged her to kiss me but I knew one kiss could kill me. Oh how I thought that would be a beautiful death. Mon dieu, did she let me live and learn the hard way. She put me in a coma for a week. Somehow it was worth it. I got to live another day to tease her and try again. I was going to give her something to remember.

_Kiss me while I'm still alive_

_Kill me while I kiss the sky_

_Let me die on my own terms_

_Let me live and let me learn_

_Now I'll follow my own way,_

_And I'll live on to another damn day_

_Freedom carries sacrifice_

_Remember when this was my life_

I kept going. The longer I stayed with them; I learned we watched each other's backs. She taught me more and more about a life where there were rules. She drew lines in the sand between us as well as the lines that weren't to be crossed with the institute. If only I could say that my plans of chasing the Rogue hadn't been altered but they did. I had chased her for the challenge, to see her anger peak, her cheeks flame red; instead at times, she left me speechless, pushing myself to get her attention and somehow my pursuit became something more serious.

_Looking forward_

_Not behind_

_Everybody's got to cross that line_

When I realized what was happening, I wanted to run. I did. Instead the person who came looking for me that day wasn't who I expected. Logan. I didn't want a tumble with him in the least. He simply told me Rogue was looking for me and if I was planning on leaving, tell her. With that I went back to her, my Rogue. I simply fell faster as time went by. I fell in love with the Rogue, the untouchable girl.

_Free me now to give me place_

_Keep me caged and free the beast_

_Falling faster_

_Time goes by_

I was stupid and reckless. We were on a mission. Much like every other time in my life, I had no fear in my eyes. I didn't feel fear. I was far too happy to know I had a mission with Rogue. She had angrily told me before we started to keep my head in the game. I didn't think it'd be a problem. I cursed to the ceiling at what happened. I had been risky and she had saved me. I rub my eyes tiredly, feeling the scars that are there from the blindness that I now endured.

_Fear is not seen through these eyes_

_What there was will never be_

_Now I'm blind and cannot see_

I remember waking up to a dark world and the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Beast had noticed my alertness immediately. I found out moments later, my rashness had put both of us in danger. Rogue was in a coma, they weren't sure if she'd ever wake up. The only thing I had to endure was the loss of my sight. Something I easily overcome with much practice. I just wanted her to kiss me again so we were in opposite positions. So I was laying there from taunting her, not from my own mistake. I should have been the one there. I should have died if not for her. I lived and learned the hard way once again.

I grinned as I sat up, grabbed my trench coat and walked out the door of my apartment. I long have left the mansion. I visit now and then to check up on her but I don't stay. I got my freedom with her sacrifice and I am alive another day because of her. Now I wish I could go back to when she was my life.

_Kiss me while I'm still alive_

_Kill me while I kiss the sky_

_Let me die on my own terms_

_Let me live and let me learn_

_Now I'll follow my own way_

_And I'll live on to another damn day_

_Freedom carries sacrifice_

_Remember when this was my life_

I nod to Logan at the door. I still have full access; I'm still technically an X-man. I just believe I don't deserve the title. I head straight to the room they have set up for her. I slip in and place the fresh roses by her bed. I sit by her bedside for a while. I don't bother saying anything. I take her hand. Its ungloved, she can't do anything to me in her unconscious state. I let out a small sob.

"I'm so sorry, cheré. If only I knew what was going to happen. It would be me laying here and not you." I whispered to her. I sighed. "This is my last visit, cheré. I'm going to get the one who did this to you. I don't think I'll be making it back."

A dark chuckle rolled from my lips. I knew she could hear me but she would never wake up. It'd be two years. Normal brain function according to Ol' Xavier but she refuses to wake up. I stand up and lean down kissing her forehead ever so softly.

"Adieu, cheré." I said, walking out of the room.

_Kiss me while I'm still alive_

_Kill me while I kiss the sky_

I coughed bringing blood up. My opponent isn't in much better condition, they were dead. I was dying. I smirked satisfactorily. I had avenged Rogue. A life for a life. I was now going to die on my terms. I stared into darkness and thought of my Rogue.

_Let me die on my own terms_

_Let me live and let me learn_

A large gasp and wide eyes. "Remy."

_Now I'll follow my own way_

I heard running footsteps coming toward me. I thought it must have been impossible. No one knew I was here. I closed my eyes, I was hallucinating I was sure. This was going to what people remembered me for. I wasn't going to live another day. The X-men would know that I had died trying to right a wrong. I could hear voices now too. I knew I wasn't going to heaven and I knew those voices to well.

"Beast! He's over here." I heard a voice say. I managed to crack open my eyes. "He's still alive! Remy, it's me, Kitty. Please hold on." I didn't want to live for another day, couldn't she see that. She grabbed my hand holding onto it tightly as if providing me with a life line. I could hear more movement. I let out a yell as someone touched what I knew was several broken ribs.

"Arg. Come on, Swamp Rat. I didn't bring the brigade for you to leave me." The voice of an angel said. Rogue but that couldn't be I knew she was still laying in her bed at the mansion. I opened my eyes and I felt a gloved hand touch my face. I guess I had another reason to go another day.

_And I'll live on another damn day_

White. All I could see was white. I guess I hadn't made it after all but I wasn't so certain I was going to heaven. I groaned and that damn beeping was getting to me. There was a chuckle and my head whipped to the other side of me. There was Rogue and I could see her. I wasn't dead and Rogue was awake, I hadn't dreamt it.

"Mr. McCoy was right; your eyes have cleared up. He believed your sight should have returned long ago but ya prevented it somehow making it a punishment for what happened. Then ya go and almost get yourself killed. Ah should kill ya myself." Rogue said.

"Rogue." I said and groaned as my still healing ribs protested. She nodded. Gone was her Goth make-up from years past. She hadn't aged much, her face had matured a little or maybe it was the red lipstick that had made her look so. She touched my face with an ungloved hand and I was surprised when her powers didn't activated. "What?" She chuckled.

"It seems two years unconscious allowed my consciousness to work through a few things." She replied. She leaned over kissing my forehead. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded.

_Freedom carries sacrifice_

I closed my eyes. Everything was better, there had been sacrifices. Somehow Rogue was back, I was still alive. I guess fate has changed my life. My life will now be remembered for something else. I quickly fell asleep knowing that this was my life, a second chance at life with my Rogue.

_Remember when this was my life_

**The End**

Please let me know what you though. Please review.


End file.
